


论领带的多种用法

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: “Want have a wonderful night with me？Or with my ass？”哈利身子前倾朝着男人耳朵里吹气，热乎乎的气流让男人偏头躲开了。





	论领带的多种用法

**Author's Note:**

> 战后八年级设定，狗血误会 双向暗恋  
> 诱哈 主动哈 蒙眼，束手 可能有dirty talk（我不知道算不算）

事情的起因要从哈利认识一个拉文克劳的学生说起，故事起源发生在一个寻常的上学日子里。

哈利走出礼堂，差点儿撞上一个人，他抬头一看面前站了一个穿着拉文克劳袍子的男生，高高大大阳光帅气，他红着脸向哈利伸出手：“你，你好，哈利，我是拉斐尔，我是拉文克劳七年级的学生，比你小一岁。”

“你好，拉斐尔。”哈利笑着握住了拉斐尔的手，他感觉到斯莱特林长桌上投射过来一束光线，紧紧地盯着他和拉斐尔握在一起的手。

从那之后，哈利频繁地和拉斐尔出入有求必应室，他们常常在夜晚勾肩搭背地进去，第二天再勾肩搭背地出来。一时间，哈利有了男朋友的这件事席卷了全校。

但是哈利真的和拉斐尔在一起了吗？当然没有！这两个引起了全校疯狂讨论的男孩们此刻正坐在有求必应室里喝酒聊天。

“金妮是个好姑娘！拉斐尔你可不能对不起她！不然，不然我就带着她的哥哥们一起来狠狠揍你一顿！”哈利挥舞着火焰威士忌的酒瓶，向这个曾经前来询问怎样才能追到金妮•韦斯莱的男孩发出了威胁。

拉斐尔成功和金妮成为了男女朋友，他们正瞒着金妮的哥哥们秘密恋爱，他的领子敞开着，向哈利展示昨夜金妮留下的爱的痕迹。

“放心吧！哈利，我一定不会辜负她的！”

“那就好！”哈利点点头，喝醉的他倒在了地上，“那就好，我就不用为金妮担心了……你追到金妮了，可我还没追到我喜欢的人…..真是……”

哦，可怜的哈利，虽说剧透不好，但是我觉得你更应该担心一下你自己。

 

第二天，当拉斐尔出现在礼堂的时候，他脖子上的痕迹吸引了所有的目光，或明显或晦涩的目光都在悄悄地打量哈利：哦豁，真没看出来哈利是一个这么热情的恋人啊！

这一天，斯莱特林的长桌上弯了一柄叉子，而哈利收到了拉斐尔的午夜邀请。

 

半夜十一点，哈利站在有求必应室的门口，他不知道拉斐尔找他做什么，他不是已经和金妮在一起了吗？他们在有求必应室的见面应该终止了。难道是出了什么问题吗？哈利推门进去，里面铺着地毯，有一个壁炉，还有一张大床。

“Hello？”哈利听到了自己的回声，“拉斐尔？你在吗？”

回答他的是身后突然伸出来的一双手。哈利被摘掉眼镜，接着被一根拉文克劳的领带蒙住了眼睛，领带在他的脑后打了个结，很紧，勒得哈利大叫了一声。很快身后的人就扯着他的领带把他压到墙上，解开他胸前红金相交的领带，掐着他的腰给他转了个身，粗鲁地扒下他的衣服。

哈利此刻慌了，他完全不明白为什么拉斐尔要对他做出这种事，这没有道理啊！身后的人没有顾虑哈利的想法，他用最快的速度脱下哈利的衬衫和外套，接着反绑他的双手，用的还是哈利自己的领带。

“你在干什么！”哈利被压在墙上动弹不得，他四处躲着身前的人伸向他腰间的手，“住手！我说住手！”

一条修长笔直的腿卡在了哈利双腿之间，一只冰凉的手捂住了哈利的嘴，他清晰地感觉到身前的人用魔杖解开了自己的裤子并让裤子滑到了地上，一根硬硬的棍状物体戳着他的小腹----鉴于一个人不会随身携带两根魔杖，并且魔杖不会自动加温到炽热的地步，哈利觉得自己有理由相信他面对的是个男人，还是一个喜欢男人的男人，就是死给，和他一样。

男人扛起哈利走向摆在中央的大床，哈利在被甩到男人背上的时候清晰地闻到了一股熟悉的香水味，他在很多地方、很多时候闻到过这种香水味。一年级的禁林，二年级斯莱特林的地窖，三年级神奇动物保护课前，四年级的树下，五年级被抓到乌姆里奇的办公室的时候，六年级的盥洗室，还有，七年级着火的有求必应室。

这个傻子，冒充人的时候记得换香水啊！哈利嘴角勾起微笑，他开始无比期待接下来的漫漫长夜。哦，真是的，为什么要约半夜十一点呢？十点不好吗？九点也行啊！能和你相处我是不会嫌时间久的。

哈利被扔到了床上，由于床垫过分柔软，他甚至弹了一下。他感觉有一角低了下去，应该是他上床了吧。哈利摸索着朝那个方向跪行过去，膝盖触到了男人的大腿，他顺从地张开双腿坐在男人的大腿上。

“Want have a wonderful night with me？Or with my ass？”哈利身子前倾朝着男人耳朵里吹气，热乎乎的气流让男人偏头躲开了。

“你怎么没有把衣服脱掉？我还在等你呢。”哈利用自己已经站立起来的阴茎碰了碰男人还裹在裤子里的欲望，“I want suck your lollipop, may I have it？”他再次蹭了蹭身下男人的阴茎，有些不耐烦为什么他还不解开裤子让他尝尝他棒棒糖的滋味。

德拉科此刻要被愤怒填满了。从早上那个该死的拉文克劳敞着领子走进礼堂的时候，他就控制不住自己朝着那个拉文克劳扔恶咒的冲动，更别说后来看见哈利衣衫不整匆匆忙忙地跑进礼堂，看向那个应该被摄魂怪取走灵魂的拉文克劳的眼里都是甜蜜。

他看着哈利坐在自己的腿上，心中不禁愤怒又嫉妒地想着昨晚他是不是也像这样坐在那个拉文克劳的腿上扭着腰，用自己阴茎摩擦着他的阴茎，迫不及待地低头去品尝那个男人的棒棒糖！

见德拉科久久没有动作，哈利只能自己动嘴，弯腰翘着屁股用牙齿咬住德拉科裤子的拉链，一点一点地往下拽。他解不开裤子上的纽扣，于是只能舔着从拽开的拉链口处露出来的一部分阴茎，隔着内裤舔着，描绘形状。

德拉科颤抖着手指解开裤子的纽扣，冒用拉斐尔的身份和哈利做爱让他感到有一丝恶心：哈利的所有热情，所有温柔都不是给他的，是给那个名叫拉斐尔的拉文克劳的！但是可以让自己的阴茎占领哈利的口腔，可以让自己的阴茎占领哈利的后穴，可以让哈利全身上下，从内到外都烙上自己的痕迹这又使德拉科兴奋不已。他脱下裤子扔到地上，又在哈利期待中褪下衬衫和内裤，握着自己的阴茎掐着哈利的脸颊塞到了他的嘴里。

嘴里突然被塞入异物的感觉很不好受，哈利咳嗽了几声，德拉科的阴茎已经抵到了他的喉咙，并且正在继续往下入侵。他的双手被反绑在身后，整个人又跪在软和如棉花糖的床上，根本跪不稳，他的身子一直向前倾，于是德拉科的阴茎也就越来越深入他的喉咙，挤迫着他。

意识到了哈利的难处，德拉科将哈利抱起放在自己的腿上，按着哈利的头吞吐着自己的阴茎。哈利努力地张大着嘴，尽可能地每次都将阴茎含到最深的地方，含到会引起自己生理性干呕的程度；他做出吞咽的动作，喉咙随着他的动作收紧，绞着德拉科的阴茎，就像哈利后面的那张小嘴不久之后会做的事情一样，尽一切地讨好着德拉科。

感到嘴里的阴茎越来越硬，温度也开始升高，哈利意识到大概是要到德拉科的临界点了。于是他吐出了嘴里的物体，伸出舌头从下到上地舔弄，他想要尽可能地延长这段时间，尽可能地带给德拉科更多的享受，谁知道他们还会不会有下一次呢？

没有双手的辅助，仅凭唇舌要让德拉科射出来对哈利来说也是有点难度的。他回忆着每次自己抚慰下身的时候幻想的场景：德拉科趴在他的身下，往他的腰下塞了一个枕头来抬高臀，接着掰开他的双腿按在床上，伸出舌头一遍遍地从阴茎的底部舔向马眼，或者是含住哈利的囊袋发出响亮的吮吸的声音。仅仅是想到这些就让哈利的下身再一次紧绷起来，他前后摇晃着身子，一边吮吸德拉科的阴茎，一边接着移动摩擦自己的阴茎。阴茎隔着内裤摩擦着德拉科的双腿，哈利感到自己的前端已经开始流出液体了，他的喘气声越来越重，越来越明显，双腿打颤得快要坐不住了。

德拉科当然知道哈利正在做什么，他正在一边舔弄自己的阴茎一边用他自己的摩擦他的双腿，他能感受到哈利马眼处流出来的前液，那些液体隔着一层薄薄的布料沾到了自己的腿上。他完全不知道该怎么办，是该按住哈利狠狠地操干一顿还是应该先去把那个能让哈利仅含着阴茎就为他变得湿漉漉的拉文克劳弄死呢？

他无法接受这一切。他一直无法接受，为什么哈利拒绝了他的手却握住了那个拉文克劳的手？为什么哈利这样一个腼腆的人会在他的脖子上留下那样热情如火的痕迹？为什么哈利能含着他的阴茎就接近高潮？凭什么？凭什么能让哈利动情至此的人不是他德拉科•马尔福？他按着哈利的头，看着身前的人欲求不满地磨蹭着自己双腿，不禁绝望悲哀地想到他是不是也像这样为那个拉文克劳纾解欲望？那个拉文克劳是不是将手指伸进哈利的后穴扩张好让哈利之后被他丑陋的阴茎进入，操干到双腿颤抖昏迷不醒？他无法接受这样的哈利呈现在别人的面前，他迫不及待地想要给哈利打上印记然后除掉那个碍事的男人。

德拉科的目光落在哈利的背上，尽管在霍格沃茨好吃好喝养了七年，但是哈利的身材还是比同龄人更加瘦削，他的背白皙如雪，腰细细的一圈，德拉科的手顺着哈利的脊柱摸过去，探入他的内裤，摸到了那个他即将进入的后穴。他拽下了哈利的裤子，一只手伸到身前握住了哈利的阴茎----这让哈利浑身一哆嗦----另外一只手按压着哈利后穴周围，为扩张做着准备。

哈利舔舐着德拉科的阴茎，舌头从下滑到上面，最后停留在德拉科早已涨得发红的龟头上，他吮吸着流出来的前液，味道不是很好，带着一股腥味，但是他并不介意。略显粗糙的舌头滑过光滑敏感的龟头和马眼，哈利听见了德拉科传来的低低的吸气声，他挺着腰把阴茎往哈利面前送了送，放在哈利后穴的手突然伸入了一根手指，疼痛让哈利叫了一声，德拉科趁机把自己的阴茎送到哈利的嘴里：他不满足哈利小猫似的舔弄，他更喜欢用力地操着哈利的唇舌，就像刚开始时候那样，操到哈利的喉咙里，让他为他做深喉，看着他忍着呕吐的欲望为他吞吐。这有这个时候德拉科才会觉得哈利是他的，他的一切反应都是因为他德拉科•马尔福，不是那个拉斐尔。

哈利含着德拉科的阴茎，后者挺着腰在他的嘴里抽送，他能清晰地感受到德拉科阴茎上突出的脉络，能感受到德拉科阴茎的温度，形状，能感受到德拉科的阴茎在自己的嘴里横冲直撞，戳到自己的喉咙，戳到自己的口腔内壁有时还会被自己的牙齿磕到，每当这个时候，德拉科就会倒吸一口冷气然后重重地打一下哈利的屁股。

又不是我故意的！明明是你自己不小心为什么要打我！哈利翻着白眼张着嘴无力反抗。他嘴角因为长时间张开而流下透明的唾液，打湿了德拉科的耻毛，一路流向床单。

在哈利的嘴里抽送了几十个来回之后，德拉科终于射出了一股温凉的液体，哈利被呛得直咳嗽，他趴在德拉科的腿上稍作喘息，接着又开始为德拉科清洁他的阴茎。

在哈利给自己的阴茎做善后工作的时候，德拉科继续着他的扩张大业。他本就伸进了一根手指，那根在哈利体内四处抠挖胡作非为的手指刺激着哈利的后穴肠壁，让他分泌了一些肠液方便了德拉科第二根手指的进入。他伸入第二根手指，旋转着碾平褶皱，找着一个微微凹陷进去的地方，那是一个可以让哈利全身发软的地方。

与此同时，哈利正亲吻着德拉科的大腿，在内侧吸出一个一个红色的湿漉漉的痕迹，他缓缓起身顺着德拉科的小腹一路吻到上面，吻到他的锁骨，来到他的肩膀，伸出舌头舔着德拉科的耳垂。他试探地吻向德拉科的下颚，找寻他的双唇：说来也是好笑，德拉科都快和他做爱了，可是他们之间连个正式的吻都没有。

他吻向德拉科的下巴，冒出的一点点的坚硬胡茬戳到了哈利的嘴唇，他挺直了腰，向上吻去。

德拉科低头看着哈利在他的大腿上吸出一个一个的吻痕又一路吻上来，他现在就停在自己的双唇之前，只要德拉科稍微一低头他们就可以拥有今晚的第一个吻。哈利蒙着蓝色和古铜色相交的领带，脸蛋很白，但是两颊因为之前的活动而红红的，双唇也因为反复的摩擦而比平时更加鲜红诱人。德拉科突然好想听听这张小嘴会发出怎样甜美腻人的呻吟。

他将绞在哈利后穴的手指屈了屈，指节按在了哈利的腺体上，蒙着眼睛的男人没有忍住强如电流般的刺激，他啊地一声叫了出来，半直立的双腿一弯，整个人落入德拉科的怀抱里。他的头枕在德拉科的肩膀上，绑在背后的双手抚摸着德拉科为他扩张的那只手的手腕，指腹轻轻地划过手腕，在上面画圈，抓着德拉科的手腕不放。

这些勾人的方法是谁告诉他的？德拉科看着侧倒在自己身上的哈利，他正咬着自己的耳垂，时不时往耳朵里面吹着气；反绑在身后的双手色情地抚摸自己的手腕，阴茎摩擦着自己的阴茎，此时的哈利像极了红灯区为了赚钱用尽一切调情勾引手段的妓女。哈利的主动和引诱让德拉科感到不开心，他越是热情德拉科心里就越是疼痛，心中的嫉妒和愤怒就越是叫嚣着想要把那个拉文克劳挫骨扬灰。

这样的哈利应该是他的，他甜蜜的呻吟是他的，他温暖紧致的后穴是他的，他的吻他的讨好都应该是他的。不是现在这个披着拉斐尔皮的德拉科，而是德拉科•马尔福本人！

德拉科有些失控地按着哈利的腺体，强硬地塞入第三根手指，疼痛和快感一起向哈利袭来，他软着身体靠在德拉科的身上，腰肢随着德拉科不停的戳刺扭摆不停，嘴里的呻吟断断续续无法连贯，他的阴茎因为受不了这样的刺激而喷射出了液体，把德拉科的小腹弄得黏黏糊糊的。他软着嗓子靠在德拉科的耳边，嘴里不连贯的呻吟变成一声声黏腻高声的“I love you”，似乎是要把这几年积攒的所有爱意都尽情地发泄出来。

哈利的意识在逐渐地混沌，他趴在德拉科的肩上，一边疯狂地喊着“I love you”一边吻着每一寸他能接触到的皮肤。德拉科的皮肤烫的惊人，哈利吻着的时候这么想着，是因为他的热情吗？德拉科现在这幅有些失控疯狂戳刺他腺体的行为是因为他误以为自己的热情和主动都因为他是拉斐尔吗？他在嫉妒吗？在吃醋吗？德拉科•马尔福因为他哈利•波特失去了理智吗？他以为自己爱的是拉斐尔吗？

不是啊，不是这样的，德拉科，就像我一直喊的，我爱的是你啊。哈利感觉后穴一空，德拉科抽出了手指，三根手指上裹着半透明的液体，每一滴都在诉说哈利有多诱人有多热情有多饥渴。哈利坐在德拉科的腿上，探着身子吻向他的唇却被德拉科再一次躲开。他皱着眉扭头就在德拉科的肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口，他用了自己能使出的所有力气，在德拉科的肩膀上留下了一个牙印。得不到吻的哈利此刻就像一个吃不到糖的三岁小孩用这样蛮横无理的方式表达自己的委屈：连个吻都不给我就想要操我，德拉科有点点过分。

哈利生气了，他用力地扑向德拉科将他压在床上，强硬地吻到了德拉科。他不客气地咬着德拉科的双唇，向他展示哈利•波特到底可以有多热情。哈利的舌头伸进了德拉科的口腔，他勾着德拉科的舌头，两人的舌头相互摩擦，交换着津液；接着哈利含住德拉科的舌尖，用嘴唇一点点地磨蹭，搭在德拉科小腿上的脚趾也不安分地磨蹭着德拉科的小腿，勾引着他对这个正压着他的男人做一些他期待已久的事情。

不愿意去想哈利此刻的热情全是为了另外一个男人呈现，德拉科只在乎哈利此刻需要他的进入，需要他的填满，需要他的冲撞和操干。他的哈利正等待着他把他操到汗湿头发，操到双腿打颤，操到再也射不出什么液体。

德拉科抱住哈利，直起身子将哈利按在床上。哈利跪趴在床上，双手依旧被反绑在背后，他的臀抬得很高，德拉科能清晰地看见一开一合的粉色小穴，小穴透亮湿润，被哈利自己的肠液染得亮亮的，看起来格外诱人。德拉科扶着自己的阴茎在哈利的臀上拍了拍，底下传来了一声忍耐不住的哼声，哈利扭了扭腰想把自己的小穴主动地送到德拉科面前。

“还不进来吗？”哈利趴在床上发出的声音有些含糊不清，“这可不像你，我本以为你会连扩张都不给我做就直接提枪上阵，没想到你……啊，嗯，慢点，慢点……”

德拉科的突然进入打断了哈利的话，他紧闭着嘴唇感受着德拉科突然进入的硕大。德拉科一点一点地推进，他的龟头破开哈利的后穴，一点一点地碾平哈利的肠壁，经过哈利腺体的时候坏心眼地多停留了一会，按着哈利的腰在腺体周围研磨着。

“嗯，嗯……别这样，快点过去，别玩了…...”哈利小声地求饶，他被反剪在身后的双手四处乱抓，抓到了德拉科的手腕就开始撒娇地蹭蹭。德拉科解开了哈利手腕上的格兰芬多领带，他将哈利的双手放在他的脑袋两侧，下身一个冲刺整根完全没入了哈利的体内。

哈利在德拉科完全进入自己的时候大喊了一声，接着便伸出手和德拉科的双手十指相扣。

“I love you.”这是哈利今晚说的第一句完整连贯的我爱你。他握着德拉科的手，在他的手背上吻了一下，接着又扭头去亲吻德拉科的侧脸。

“I’m yours.”

 

德拉科权当这就是哈利对他的邀请了，他松开哈利的手，将它们握着压在哈利的头顶，另外一只手按在哈利的脖子上，开始挺着腰前前后后地进出他肖想了好几年的小穴。这里果然和他梦里的一样，紧紧地绞着他的阴茎，完美地契合他的形状，每一次的抽插都会带出哈利粉色的穴肉，发出啵唧啵唧的声音，这是整间房间里除了德拉科的囊袋拍打哈利臀部之外为数不多的声音。

哈利趴在床上，双手被德拉科紧握在头顶，他的身子随着德拉科的冲撞前后晃动着，像是一艘在海面漂浮的小船无法控制自己的方向，只能任凭海浪将自己推向远方。他扭着腰迎合着德拉科的冲撞，嘴里不断地叫着，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟不间断地从嘴里跑出来。

“嗯，对，再……再快点……”哈利的手握住德拉科的手腕，他并不想挣脱开德拉科的控制，他只是想要多和德拉科接触一些，让这个夜晚尽可能地变得美好丰富。

德拉科俯下身子，一边挺腰抽插，一边掰过哈利的脸给了他一个缠绵的吻。他吻住哈利的双唇，堵住他的呻吟，让那些细碎的声音在他们的口腔里发酵成更为诱人的呜咽声。他的手放在哈利的后脑上，插进他的头发里，按着哈利的头不让他轻易地结束这个吻。他当然知道哈利想要离开一会他的嘴唇，因为他下身不停的冲撞，不停地摩擦过他的腺体，一股股强刺激的电流从哈利的尾椎骨开始迅速地通向他的全身，他会想要大声地叫出来，想要张着嘴呼吸新鲜空气，因为这该死的快感就要将他窒息了。

哈利摇着头，虽然他贪恋德拉科唇上的温度但是他还是想要缓口气，他一个劲地往后缩，奈何德拉科的手按着他的头，他被夹在德拉科的手与嘴唇之间无处逃离。他的眼角开始分泌出生理性泪水，很快领带上就晕湿了一片。德拉科伸手摸了摸哈利的脸颊，总算是停止了这个吻给了他一些喘息的时间。

德拉科不仅停下了吻，还停下了下身的动作。哈利缓了好一会都没见德拉科有要继续的想法，他小幅度地扭动了自己的腰：“继续……我想被你操到失去意识，难道你不想吗？你不想见到我意识迷乱地大喊你的名字求你放过我？不想见到我颤抖着身子射出最后一点稀薄的液体？”哈利缓缓地直起身子，轻声地笑了笑，“还是说你是在期待我的主动，想看看我主动扭着腰吞吐你的阴茎？想看着我红着脸喘着气求你操我？”

“As you wish.”

哈利的手向后伸去抱住了德拉科的腰，这个动作使他的肩膀打开，挺着胸膛，胸前两粒颤颤巍巍的乳头正等待德拉科粗暴的对待；他前后摆着腰，每一次的吞吐都像之前口交那样含到最深再慢慢地吐出来。他的呻吟又开始响起，哈利向后仰着头，嘴唇紧贴德拉科的耳朵，他每一次的喘息都有热气钻入德拉科的耳朵，每一句引人浮想联翩的呻吟都传入德拉科的脑中让他紧握想要按住哈利疯狂操动的双手。他含着德拉科的耳垂，呻吟开始变得含糊，鼻音浓重，舌尖舔过德拉科的耳垂都会给他带去一股电流，德拉科第一次知道自己的耳垂也可以这样敏感。

德拉科虚搂着哈利的腰，伸出手握住了哈利的阴茎，上下套弄起来。这样的套弄让哈利的声音变了调，他不再只是单纯地哼哼唧唧，他指挥着德拉科，告诉他怎样才能让他舒服。

“对，就是这样……嗯，是的……”哈利咬着自己的下嘴唇，找好角度将自己的腺体撞在德拉科的龟头上发出勾人的叫声。“梅林，我真是爱死你的阴茎了，它和我的小穴可真是天生一对，是不是？就像我们一样，我天生就是为你打造的。我的嘴唇是为了被你操得浪叫而存在的，我的耳朵是为了被你咬得浑身颤抖而存在的，我的双腿是为了能在做爱的时候缠着你的腰而存在的，我的后穴是为了含住你的阴茎而存在的，我的一切都因为你的存在才有意义。尽情使用这具属于你的身体，玩坏我也好，欺负我也好，让它变得有意义。”

德拉科听着哈利这一番话心里很暴躁，他的哈利怎么可以说出这样的话？尽管德拉科不得不承认这番话对他的诱惑不比此刻夹着他阴茎的小穴少，但是他只要一想到哈利表白的对象并不是他就妒火中烧。他伸出手绕到哈利的胸前掐住了哈利的乳头，开始揉搓，没有掌控好力度的揉搓弄疼了哈利。

“嘶，轻点，”哈利吻了吻他的脸颊，“其实我更期待你能舔舔它，毕竟在我的梦里你可是对它们爱不释手，每次都一定要把它们舔得亮晶晶才罢休。你能实现我的愿望吗？”

德拉科生气地把哈利按在床上，他梦了哈利这么多年结果哈利的梦里出现的是另外一个人，他怒不可遏地抽打着哈利的臀，随着每一次的抽打，身下的人都会发出一声浪叫。

“对，就像这样……我是你的，永远都是你的……嗯嗯，进来，快点进来，我现在的空虚只有你能填满，我想要你狠狠地操干我，一次又一次地填满又抽离……我要等不及了……”哈利躺在床上，双手向前勾着，套弄着德拉科的阴茎，抬起臀就往阴茎上送。

德拉科按着哈利的腰，直接一冲到底，掐住哈利的脖子开始抽插。哈利的双手勾着他的脖子，两条细长的腿架在德拉科的腰上前前后后地晃动，头向后仰着，嘴巴大张着喘气，头发早就被汗水打湿了，乖乖地贴在额头和脸颊上。德拉科这一次的抽插持续了很久，他毫不怜惜地对准哈利的腺体冲撞，哈利被快感淹没，全身酥麻到脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他的声音越来越低，开始变得沙哑，最后隐隐约约还带着一点哭腔。但是他没有请求德拉科停下来，他仍然紧紧夹着德拉科的腰，喊着德拉科的阴茎给了他多大的快感。

哈利还是没有坚持到这场欢爱结束，他在德拉科射出来之前就晕了过去，真如自己所说的那样被操晕在了德拉科的怀里。德拉科拔出自己的阴茎，伸出手指抠挖出留在哈利体内的液体，刚刚经历完高潮的身体格外敏感，就算是哈利陷入了沉睡，但他的身体仍做出了反应，在德拉科抠挖的时候双腿时不时地抖动着。

德拉科将哈利的身子摊平，在他的的腰下垫了一个枕头让他睡得更安稳一些。他躺在哈利的身侧，伸出手指从哈利的额头沿着鼻梁一路向下滑到嘴唇。微微红肿的嘴唇提醒着德拉科今晚他们都做了些什么疯狂的事，哈利都说了些什么。

忍不住内心的冲动，德拉科撑起身子从哈利的额头开始一点点向下吻去，虔诚而认真。他流连在哈利的脖子上吸出一个个的痕迹，胸膛和腹部上也没能幸免，大腿内侧更是不用说了，那是德拉科最喜爱的地方。他看着全身布满自己吻痕的哈利得意地笑了：我还是赢过了拉斐尔，我留的吻痕可比他多多了！

他想起昨天早上他偶然经过有求必应室的时候，正见到哈利传说中的男友拉斐尔鬼鬼祟祟地从里面出来，边走边扣着扣子，脖子上是红艳艳的痕迹。

“你在这里干什么？”德拉科上前拦住了他，“波特呢？没和你在一起吗？”

拉斐尔扣好扣子鄙夷地看了一眼德拉科：“我在这儿和你有什么关系？哈利正在睡觉，你要是有点礼貌的话就不要去打扰他，也别大喊大叫，他好不容易才睡着的。”

“你们是什么关系？”

“我没有必要告诉你这个，马尔福，这和你没有关系。当然不管我和哈利是什么关系我们都比你和哈利亲密。”

回到现实里，德拉科躺在哈利身旁沉默地搂着他看了一整个晚上，这可能是他唯一一次能和哈利做爱的机会，他悲哀地想着，等太阳升起，他们这个夜晚就会被掩盖了。

 

“吱呀”德拉科推开了有求必应室的大门，走向礼堂，身后是蒙着领带躺在床上的哈利。

“德拉科？”哈利摸索着起来，身旁还留着温度但是却没有人回应他。哈利扯下蒙着眼睛的拉文克劳领带看着空无一人的有求必应室不禁再一次感叹德拉科真是太怂了。

他拿过德拉科枕过的枕头，埋了进去深吸了一口气，上面还残留着德拉科的独特气息。好吧，既然你不敢来找我，那么就有我去找你好了。

 

德拉科下课后走在空无一人的走廊上思考着要是哈利发现昨天和他做爱的不是他以为的拉斐尔该怎么办。身旁的空教室打开了一扇门，一双手伸了出来，用一根拉文克劳的领带把德拉科的眼睛蒙得严严实实的。

哈利拽着德拉科，将他压在门上踮着脚就吻了上去。

德拉科觉得这一幕似曾相识，只不过自己从蒙眼睛变成了被蒙眼睛的。他慌乱地推开身前的人，扯下领带一看面前的正是哈利。

“波特，你疯了吗？你刚刚是在干什么？”

“显而易见，吻你啊。”哈利不在意地耸了耸肩，“对了，你的领带落在了有求必应室，我给你还回来了。”哈利指了指德拉科手里的拉文克劳领带。

“波特，你真的是疯了，我是个斯莱特林！”德拉科摇摇头把领带扔回哈利手里，心中却在思考着自己到底是哪里露馅了，哈利这个表情是要给自己一个神锋无影还是直接来个阿瓦达索命。

“是吗？那么昨天晚上蒙着我的眼睛把我操到昏厥的人不是你咯？吻遍我全身留下几十个吻痕的也不是你咯？”哈利抱着双臂看着德拉科，衬衫领口处漏出了几个吻痕，“看来我初夜的对象不是你，可是我怎么就这么不相信呢？”哈利走上前拉着德拉科的领子，“要不你脱了衣服我看看，我在昨晚的那人身上可是留了痕迹。”

“胡言乱语。”德拉科拽回自己的领子，“你难道不应该去找你的那个拉文克劳小男友吗？找我干什么？”

哈利沉默地看着德拉科，歪头笑了笑：“你是不是吃醋了，德拉科？”不等德拉科反驳哈利就接着往下说，“你以为我和拉斐尔真的在一起了，他脖子上的吻痕是我留的，所以你就嫉妒了，吃醋了，冒用拉斐尔的名义跑到有求必应室和我做爱，为了不让我发现还蒙住了我的眼睛。但是德拉科，下次冒充别人的时候记得换个香味。你昨天抱着我把我扔到床上的时候我就闻出来是你了。不然你以为我为什么那么主动？”

哈利拉开了自己的衬衫，里面密密麻麻都是德拉科留下的杰作，他低头看了看，冲着德拉科笑了：“我一早醒来就发现了这些，都是你趁我睡觉的时候留下的吧？原来你有这么爱我啊？”他靠近德拉科，双手环住他的脖子，“就像我昨晚喊了成千上百的一样，德拉科，I love you. And I mean it.”

哈利冲着德拉科的耳朵吹了口气：“我的嘴唇是为了被你操得浪叫而存在的，我的耳朵是为了被你咬得浑身颤抖而存在的，我的双腿是为了能在做爱的时候缠着你的腰而存在的，我的后穴是为了含住你的阴茎而存在的，我的一切都因为你的存在才有意义。德拉科，我昨天说的可都是真的。”德拉科低着头看着怀里的哈利，明明教室里温度不高但是他却觉得自己浑身发热。

“知道了。”他小声地回答。

哈利松开了搂着他脖子的手，解开他的领带，将那根银绿色的领带系到自己的衬衫上，又将自己的格兰芬多领带换到德拉科的衬衫上。

“等等！波特你在做什么！”

“不是波特，要叫哈利，德拉科，”哈利在德拉科的脸上轻轻一吻，“当然，你要是想叫宝贝，甜心这种称呼我也不会拦你。毕竟情侣之间总是会有一些肉麻的小称呼不是吗？”

“Ok，哈利，你换领带干什么？”

“领带除了系在脖子上，被你用来蒙我的眼睛绑我的双手之外还有第四种用法。”哈利帮德拉科系好领带，“我们两个昨晚都彻夜未归，脖子上还一片红艳艳的，我想我们需要一个解释。我不希望这个解释是拉斐尔，我希望这个解释是你。这就是领带的第四个用法----宣誓主权。”哈利解开了几颗衬衫扣子露出更多的痕迹，推开德拉科出了门，走向礼堂。

“等等！哈利！”德拉科急忙追上去，“把扣子扣好！你的锁骨都露出来了！别人会看见的，上面都是…..”

“不！我就是要让他们看看你有多爱我！快点，你也解开几颗扣子让他们看看我有多热情啊！我的热情可不只是一个吻痕！那些人也太小瞧我了！”哈利动手解开德拉科的扣子遭到了德拉科的反对，两个人就这么一边闹着一边走向礼堂。

“解开！”

“休想！”


End file.
